1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the structure of a stator.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-51486 discloses a rotor of a motor or a generator. The rotor is structured such that windings are wound around teeth of a rotor core formed by lamination with an insulating member acting as a bobbin interposed between the windings and the teeth and the shape of the windings are set by applying an encapsulant of a resin onto the outer periphery of the windings or by potting a resin onto the outer periphery of the windings, for example.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-155369 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-318692 disclose a stator of a motor or a generator. The stator includes a stator core formed by laminating steel sheets and having a cylindrical yoke and a plurality of teeth protruding radially inward from the yoke and a coil wire is wound around each of the teeth to form a coil. The coil wire wound around the teeth partly forms coil ends protruding axially outward from both axial end surfaces of the stator core. In such a stator, varnish is dropped from the outer surfaces of the coil ends to penetrate in between loops of the coil wire, thereby setting the shape between the loops or of the entire coils and improving the insulating property.
A method of fastening coils to a stator core and improving the insulating property is proposed in which, in the stator, coil ends are covered with molds for injecting a resin and the coil ends are resin molded (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-50048).